


(Un)lucky Love

by Leni



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)lucky Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreammaiden at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/717959.html?thread=94839175#t94839175). Prompt: **Any Fairytale, Any, We're all unlucky in love sometimes.**

It's love at first sight.

He discovers her in the middle of a small no-name town, carrying water from the well to one of the huts of the neighborhood. The first thing he sees is her unbound hair. Trails of copper and burned gold, so different from the darker hues women in his country find fashionable.

The sight of her is worth the broken wheel of his carriage, the dusty road, and the thirst clawing at his throat. For this moment, he would have traveled on bare feet and no coin in his purse.

He makes a sound, and she turns to him.

The perfection of her features is unavoidable. He felt like this - almost like this - once before. With hair dark as night, skin white as snow, and lips red as new blood. But that love is gone and buried, and this woman could be a future where he still has the most beautiful woman in the land at his side.

His very soul is drawn to her even before his feet decide to walk in her direction. 

Yes, perfection.

The rose of her cheeks. The stormy sea in her eyes. The thin line of her fine lips as they curve into a welcoming smile.

He's never seen eyes so blue, and when they raise to take in his form, they alight with unhidden joy.

She doesn't know his name, but her gaze swears that he's the answer to her most heartfelt prayers.

Too much temptation.

He kneels on the spot and offers his hand (his throne and his country, too, and all this she's already seen in her mirror so of course she says yes without hesitation). He lifts her in his arms and twirls her, laughing at his unparalleled luck.

A beautiful wife for him.

A new mother for his daughter.

He never wonders why she was alone by the well, when women always gather at such places by the dozen. He never asks why the other townspeople didn't come out of their homes to watch and bless the new couple.

He never doubts that he's won the fairest woman of all.

And he lives happily-ever-after. For a little while, anyway.

 

The End  
11/05/16


End file.
